


What Jack Dreams of When He Sleeps

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hints at Dom!Bitty, Jack realizes he has a kink, Jack's dreams, M/M, Wet Dream, based on 4.7, post haze by hazewest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Jack’s phone began to ding.  He opened up his text window and just about fell out bed. “Câlisse,” he said in a whisper.  He sat up and scrolled through three photos of Bitty.  Bitty wore sunglasses and stood with his arms crossed in one; Nursey and Dex behind him.  Bitty looked self-assured.  Strong.  Intimidating.What happens when Jack realizes he has a kink he never knew he had...





	What Jack Dreams of When He Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doorstepdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorstepdreams/gifts).



> Okay, look, it doesn't take much to push me into writing a fic. All Doorstepdreams had to do was poke me with a stick and, well, here we are. This fic is based on this post I made [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/178217590044) featuring this graphic:
> 
>   
>    
> 

  
_**SMH OG CHAT GROUP**_  


**Shitty** : Bittster! A little ducky told me that you freaking murdered some youngsters, brah. Poor eggs.

 **Bitty** : A little ducky?

 **Lardo** : Yeah, I may or may not have asked a certain hackey team manager for deets. Also, she was SO not happy with you, dude. 

**Bitty** : Oh lord!

 **Ransom** : DUDE! Holy shit, you power hungry little nugget.

 **Holster** : You can’t see this but I am literally wiping a tear from my face right now.

 **Ransom** : #accurate

 **Jack** : Haha. Bittle, what did you do?

 **Bitty** : Not much. 

**Shitty** : Then Nursey corroborated with Lards and said you were fucking amazeballs. Had them carrying blankets around campus, fines up the wazoo, dancing to Bey.

 **Jack** : You did the Solo Lady dance after all? 

**Lardo** : SOLO LADY

 **Holster** : Bwuahahaha

 **Bitty** : Single Ladies! Jack, I swear you do this on purpose.

 **Jack** : I confirm or deny nothing. :-)

 **Shitty** : You had them calling you sir, withheld baked goods, and Nurse said you were like a heartbeat away from busting out a whip.

 **Ransom** : Who would’ve thought Bitty would become a bossy, power-crazed despot as Captain?

 **Bitty** : Y’all are exaggerating. I’m leaving now. 

**+++**

“So, how did it go?” Jack asked as he settled into bed for the night. He was exhausted after his long day and hearing Bitty’s voice always relaxed him.

“Sweetheart, it was so much fun. Nursey and Ollie took pictures. I can send you some. They texted me a billion of them.”

“Sure. So the Solo Lady dance went well?”

“Stop!” Bitty yelled with laughter.

“Taylor Swift, right?” Jack deadpanned.

“I miss you,” Bitty said softly with a gentle sigh. Jack could practically hear the smile in his voice.

Jack gripped his phone tightly, “I miss you, too.”

“When am I going to see you again?”

“Next week, promise,” Jack said as he stretched in bed.

“Good. The sooner the better."

Jack stifled a yawn.

"Sweetpea, go to bed. You sound exhausted.”

“No, I’m okay,” Jack argued.

“Jack…”

“I’m fine.”

“Jack, I mean it. Go to bed.”

Jack sighed, he knew there was no point in arguing. Bitty usually got what he wanted, and Jack loved making him happy. All Bitty ever had to do was ask and Jack would do it, whatever it was.

“Fine--but, send me some pictures of the haze. I want to see how funny everyone looks.”

“Will do. I’ll send you a couple tonight and the rest tomorrow. Now sleep!” 

“Ransom was right,” Jack said laughing. “You’re so bossy.”

“You like it,” Bitty replied saucily.

“Haha. Love you, Bits.”

“Love you, too. Night, sweetheart.”

A minute later, Jack’s phone began to ding. He opened up his text window and just about fell out bed.

“ _Câlisse_ ,” he said in a whisper. 

He sat up and scrolled through three photos of Bitty. Bitty wore sunglasses and stood with his arms crossed in one; Nursey and Dex behind him. Bitty looked self-assured. Strong. Intimidating.

There was another of Bitty lowering his sunglasses, presumably speaking to the eggs.

“Fuck,” Jack said as he took in Bitty’s look. 

Finally, there was the last photo. Bitty was flanked by Ollie and Wicks.

Jack picked up his phone and began rapidly texting: _Bits, you look so fucking hot in these_.

He paused, deleted part of the message and retyped: _Bits, you look amazing in these_.

He paused yet again and typed: _Bits, you wear your captaincy well_.

Jack put his phone down and cleared his throat, then tossed the phone off to the side. He’d just talk to Bitty tomorrow. 

Jack turned his light off and huffed out a breath of air. He ran his hands through his hair then stretched to pick up his phone again which had bounced off the bed.

Jack pulled up the photo of Bitty with arms across his chest once more. He stared at it intently. 

“Wow…” he muttered as he touched the screen, then put his phone back down. 

He turned over onto his tummy and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep. He was so tired, it didn’t take long.

**+++**

Jack sat on a metal folding chair in what appeared to be center ice at Faber. He looked around the darkened rink. It was empty, save for himself. 

“Hello?” he called out. 

He heard the _swish-swish-swish_ of blades as they cut through the ice, then noticed a form approaching. A soft spotlight shone on him, and instantly Jack recognized the golden head of hair that neared.

“Bits?”

Bitty skated towards Jack as the spotlight created delicious shadows across his chest and broad shoulders. He wore a tight black t-shirt that stretched across his biceps. Jack swallowed when he noticed Bitty also wore his tiny red shorts. The Red Shorts. 

Bitty’s quads flexed as he stopped right in front of Jack and snowed the ice slightly. He laughed--a tiny thing.

“What’s going on?” Jack asked.

“Hey, honey,” Bitty replied with a smirk.

Jack watched as Bitty languidly stretched and easily brought a leg up in a standing high split. His figure skating flexibility still strong, even after all those years. Bitty smiled as he brought his leg down and skated away from Jack backward.

“Wh--what are you doing?” 

Bitty skated toward Jack and slowly dropped to his knees, inserting himself in the space between Jack’s legs. He smiled and leaned in as he pressed a soft kiss to Jack’s lips.

“Will you promise to stay here, while I go get something?” Bitty asked.

“On this chair?”

Bitty nodded as he bit his lower lip.

“What are you getting?”

“You’ll see. Don’t get up. I mean it,” Bitty said as he wagged his forefinger.

“I won’t.”

Jack watched and admired Bitty's ass as he skated away.

“Good boy,” he called out from the darkness.

Jack gripped the sides of the chair and wanted to get up and follow, but stayed put.

Just then, the lights were turned on and Jack squinted.

“Bits?” he called out.

Bitty returned with a hockey stick draped across the back of his neck and shoulders. His hands rested on each end of the stick. A roll of tape hung off one side.

“I see you stayed put. Very good,” Bitty said as he skated toward Jack. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome?” Jack said with a confused grin.

Bitty approached Jack, took the tape, placed the stick off to the side and then straddled Jack. Jack’s breath hitched as Bitty ground his hips down slightly. In this position, the two were nose to nose. Bitty’s enormous brown eyes blinked slowly as he looked at Jack intently.

“Would you do something else for me?”

“Yes,” Jack replied immediately.

Bitty tossed his head back and chuckled. He raised it and looked at Jack again. “But you don’t even know what I’m going to ask for.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“No? Well now, I like the sound of that,” Bitty said. “Do you trust me?”

Jack swallowed as Bitty leaned in and pressed his lips near Jack’s ear. “Do you trust me?” he asked again.

Jack nodded.

“What was that?” Bitty asked.

“Yes,” Jack said, voice gravelly.

“Thank you,” he said with a smile. 

Jack puckered his lips and Bitty smirked as he leaned in and gave Jack the kiss he wordlessly asked for. Bitty pulled back and let his eyes brush across Jack’s face.

“What am I going to do with you?”

Jack shrugged with a smile, “Whatever you want.”

Bitty got up from the chair, grinned and took out a pair of sunglasses from his back pocket. He slid them on and then barked at Jack. “Up! Get up!”

Jack looked at Bitty with confusion.

“Now, Zimmermann! Raise that glorious ass of yours out of that chair,” Bitty yelled.

Jack shot up and only then realized he was wearing skates.

“Suicides! To the blue line and back,” Bitty said. He took his hockey stick and slapped it into the palm of his hand like an evil metronome. “Now!”

Jack pushed off and began to skate.

“Good! Now to the red line and back!”

Jack zipped back and forth, breath heaving, quads pushing hard, hard, harder still. Then Bitty skated in front of Jack and held his arms out as Jack slid right into them.

Bitty jumped up and wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist as the two began to frantically kiss. Soon enough, they were up against the boards, pressing into one another, deep kisses melting them together. The sunglasses bounced across the ice.

Bitty pulled back as he tried to catch his breath. A trickle of sweat rolled down Jack’s temple, and Bitty dipped in to lick it. Jack groaned instinctively.

He slid down and casually skated away back toward the chair. He ran his hand along the back and said, “Come here, Jack.”

Jack obliged and sat, he couldn’t help but smile… and be a little afraid.

“What’s so funny?” Bitty purred.

“Nothing,” Jack said as he sat up straighter.

“Nothing, _what_?”

Jack blinked at Bitty who stood leaning against the hockey stick. His stance was tall, authoritative. Bitty raised an eyebrow and waited.

“Nothing… _sir_?”

Bitty giggled. He straight up giggled, and Jack felt a jolt of desire shoot through him.

“Listen up, Zimmermann. I'm going to explain this once.” Bitty paused, lifted the stick and rested it on one shoulder. “You are going to sit in this chair and not move, under any circumstances. Get it?”

“Yes sir,” Jack said as he gripped the sides of the chair tighter.

“Wonderful!” Bitty said with a bright smile. He dropped the stick and it clanked onto the ice with an echoey crash.

He then took one lap around the rink; his legs, strong and sinewy as they worked to take Bitty around. Bitty sped up and then did a quick axel jump, his arms spread wide as he landed. Out of breath and glowing, Bitty skated up to Jack who sat positively still on the chair.

He slid his hands down Jack’s shoulders, forearms, and stopped at the wrists as he slowly rose. He took the roll of tape which sat next to the chair and skated around Jack as he took Jack’s wrists behind the chair. 

Jack could hear the rip of the tape then the soft sticky pressure of the tape around his wrists, binding them together snuggly. His breath was shaky as he turned his head to try to get a peek.

“What are you doing?” 

“Making sure you don’t run away.” Bitty got up and whispered low in Jack’s ear. “Is this okay?”

Jack’s eyes fluttered shut as he licked his lips and nodded.

“No. I wanna hear words,” Bitty said and pressed a kiss onto Jack’s carotid.

“Yes,” Jack said hoarsely.

“Yes, what?” Bitty asked. He turned to face Jack and held Jack’s chin in his hand. Both Jack and Bitty’s eyes were dark pools of desire and want.

“Yes, sir…”

Bitty slowly sank into Jack’s lap as his thighs wrapped around tightly.

“Kiss me,” Bitty said breathily.

“Yes, sir,” Jack replied.

“Now.”

The arch of a back, the slap of the skin, all sense of propriety gone.

“Yes,” Jack panted as Bitty released his lips and bit down on his neck. “Yes!"

 

Jack moaned loudly, momentarily lost in the lust coursing through him as he quickly sat up in bed and came out of his haze of desire. He panted and swallowed as he tried to ground himself. His heartbeat was a riot.

“Shit,” he muttered as he looked down and realized his boxer briefs were sticky and wet. 

He sighed and made his way out of bed and toward the bathroom. What was that all about? Jack licked his lips and scrubbed his face once to fully waken. 

He tossed his underwear in his hamper and reached for some toilet paper to wipe himself off when he was hit with a vision of Bitty holding a hockey stick in his hand and laughing. 

He ran to his bedroom and looked for his phone lost among the sheets and quickly opened up his texts. He pulled up the photo of Bitty and stared at it with his mouth open.

“Jesus,” Jack whimpered. 

He gazed hotly at it for a few more beats, then quickly got up. It was three in the morning, there would be no traffic. He figured he could be at the haus in 35 minutes.

Thirty, if he sped...

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, this is Jack's dream so it may not be an accurate reflection of a dom/sub relationship because dreams are dreams are dreams, amirite? Jack's Canadian Moose brain is basically just saying, "GIMME!"
> 
> Thanks to doorstepdreams, a.k.a., [jack-manpain-zimmermann](https://jack-manpain-zimmermann.tumblr.com/) for the push, and who so [eloquently stated](https://jack-manpain-zimmermann.tumblr.com/post/178233435975/wrathofthestag-jack-manpain-zimmermann), "Lady here about to bust out every southern gentleman endearment she knows, except with a very different tone of voice for Bitty… "
> 
> Come and say [hi on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).
> 
> All OMGCP characters belong to Ngozi Ukazu ❤️


End file.
